The present invention relates to a new and distinct strawberry cultivar strawberry designated ‘Sweet Sunrise’ and botanically known as Fragaria×ananassa Duchesne ex Rozier. This new strawberry cultivar was discovered in Corvallis, Oreg. in June 2000 and originated from a cross between the female parent ‘Puget Reliance’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,310) and the male parent B 754 (unpatented). The original seedling of the new cultivar was asexually propagated by rooting daughter plants from the mother plant since 2000 in Benton County, Oreg. The present invention has been found to be stable and reproduce true to type through successive asexual propagations.